IsabellaWho?
by Dr.Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: What would happen if Bella's past isn't what it seemed to be and what happens when the Cullens return to Forks. Will they find the Bella Swan they have known and loved or will they be met with a great suprise! Set during New Moon T because i'm paraniod
1. The Beginnig

Chapter 1

' The Beginnig '

Bpov

It was just another day of my never ending life. It started the same, my eyes would atuomatically open a soon as the sun started to peak into the horizon. I could hear Charlies rhythmic heart beat in the next room, Thump Thump Thump. I ran at vampire speed to my closet. I put on my favorite dress, deep blue and stopped about mid-thigh. It had enough sparkle to draw attention but not enough to blind a person, it was more of a shimmer. I paired the dress with black stilettos, Alice would be so proud!!

I missed them so much " keep it together Bella", I muttered to myself. I turned to my labtop sitting on my desk and turned it on.I went to my emails and saw I had one from Renee, two from Jacob, and one from a man advertising fake mustaches. I turned off and took a look around my room. Random articles of clothing were strewn everywhere from my last trip to Italy. I had just gotten back a few day before and had been to lazy to bother with it.

Had a strange feeling that today would be intresting. It was now 6:00 now late enough to go down at human speed i entered the and started to prepare charlies breakfeast. Charlie? Hmmph, I still was trying to figure out that one. Ever since i found out about my past things have been ....... how would i put it? Oooh, yes awkward. I still couldn't grasp the fact that Charlie isn't my real father. I also still could not even to begin to comprehend who, and what my real father is. A vampire like my ex, and who is none other than the Volturi's grandson, who knew? Yes, i am biologically related to the volturi 'shiver'.

Now i could here Charlie step into the shower, and I was done making his breakfeast. Now back to my thoughts, so i'm half vampire half human , I sooooo need theraphy! Charlie stomped down the stairs, grunted a " Hello" and started eating the food. I sighed and grabbed my favorite black leather jacket.

I to choose between my motorcycle (sorry, no type of model ) or my blue Lamborgini Gallardo Syder , decisions, decisions, and the ........... motorcyle wins! Time to go to my personal hell. Pain erupted in my chest as i remembered 'Him' say those words not so long ago. Then I became angry, not at him but at myself for not being good enough. I was pissed!!! I jumped on my bike turned it on and reved the engine, and then speed towards the school at 180 mph. Thats how every day has started since he left me.


	2. Why

Chapter 2

' Why '

Epov

Were. Was. She. Her scent was everywhere in forks since we got back 5 days ago . She wasn't at school, or her house, we moved back because i couldn't stay away from her any longer. It was inpossible, no pain could compare. Maybe she'll be at school today?

_" Edward she's back we'll see her at school."- Alice's _voice rang in my head

"She's back" I muttered to myself

_"Yes and if you don't hurry will miss her"_

"Coming!"

Why did she come back?

Bpov

I had my Ipod Touch (aren't those things awsome!) on blaring, hurtin my sensitive ears trying not to focus on unwelcom thoughts. I entered the parking lot not paying attention. Then the routine countinued. Mike ran up to me asked me out, and like always I told him to " piss off ". I took my head phones off and put it in my pocket, slid off my bike and unzipped my jacket. I was still pissed, not focusing still in thought I walked passed a fimiliar silver volvo. What? Silver Volvo! Oh. My. God. Could it be, i slowly stopped and turned around.

Epov

I smelled her before i saw her. I was leaning against my Volvo. Then a girl on a motorcycle speeding 180 mph came to a stop at the end of the parking lot.

" Who is that? ", I stuttered Alice smirked at me.

Then she took her helmet off, Long black raven colored hair that came down to her butt fell down from the helmet.

It was Bella!

She looked even more beautiful than when I left her. More beautiful than Rosalie,she was inhumanly beautiful vampire beautiful.(whoa i think i over used the word beautiful in those last to sentances)

_"Close your mouth, look! look! Bellas outfit is so cute I've trained her well!"- Alice thought excitedly_

I focused back on Bella. She was fiddling with herbike when Mike walked up. It took all my strength not to growl.

" Bella H-hey do you ......", Mike stuttered

" Piss off", Bella said before Mike could continue.

It seemed oddly rountine?

Bella turned completely ignoring Mike and slide off the bike a started walking down the parking lot, hips swaying was completly when i noticed her outfit it was really short!!

Very short! It was also blue, my favorite color on her. She was heading towards us not paying attention. She stopped walking right as she passed us, sniffed the air, then turned around slowly wide-eyed. She looked at me the pain an agony clear in her chocolate brown eyes.

"E-Edward",she whispered

"Bella", I said reaching for her

I look at her asking permission. Without waiting for an answer I pulled her into a tight tensed than pushed away with inhuman strength and ran a little fast for a human to the woods.

WHAT. THE. HELL!

**Please Review! Tell me how my first fanfiction is going.3 **


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3

' Surprise '

Epov

" Did she just....."

" What the....."

"Follow her!"

We ran towards the woods at a human pace till we reached the woods than broke into a sprint. I followed her scent she was moving FAST! What happened to her. She was heading towards the baseball field.

_"Calling renforcements!"- Alice said in my head _(corny MUCH!)

"K", I muttered

Empov

I got a text sayin "Baseball Clearing NOW"

Jpov

"Baseball Clearing NOW"

Cpov

"Baseball Clearing NOW"

Espov

"Baseball Clearing NOW"

Rpov

"Baseball Clearing NOW"

Epov

We had her circled she was clutching her hair. My poor Bella.

Bpov

I was scared, angery, confused, a-and, and.....Happy! How could i be happy? He left me in pieces, and i had to deal with it. Now i was put together wrong, some peices are missing. I'm not the same Bella, I'm different and I don't think I could be fixed.

**Reviews Make me happy! Make me happy review ! ;)3**


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4

' The Truth '

Bpov

I got up ran to the nearest tree and smashed it.( I'm not a tree hater I love them3) I could smell the Cullens around me. I could hear their murmmers. That made me even more angry, five trees and 1 really scared squirrel later I had calmed down somewhat.

" I know your there", I muttered knowing they could all hear me.

One by One they all entered the field, Edward first, Rosalie was of them had faces of shock and I knew why. They left me a weak little human, but know not so much.

" What are you all doing here?", I asked

" We came back to check on you", Edward murmured

" Well as you can see I'm perfectly capable of handling myself " I said with acid in my tone

He flinched

" Bella I came back for YOU "

Shock crossed my face, then anger.

" I was to human for you Edward remeber! ", I shouted

" Are you human Bella? ", Charlise asked with poorly hidden curiousity

" Sort of ", why never taking my eyes off Edward

" I don't follow "

" Charlie is not my biological father ", I stated

" Than who is "

" I will give you a hint I'm Itlailian " , I said ashamed looking at the ground

" Bella, Dear are you saying your half vampire ", Esme asked

"Yes, and I come with the whole vampire package powers included", I stated smiling slightly

" I love you , Edward replied

That did it.

**Review!**


	5. The Kiss

Chapter 5

' The Kiss'

Bpov

My whole mean girl charade fell, and I started sobbing. Stupid trader tears, and worse my tears are rainbow colors.( purple, blue, red, orange, yellow, green, and pink even if its not a rainbow color)

" Is she ok? ",Emmett whispered

" It happens when i cry ", I snapped

" why? "

" I. Don't. Know.", still sobbing

" Bella? ", Edward said reaching towards me

I flinched as he went to touched my arm.

" I still love you ", he spoke with so much cofidence I almost believed him.

Slowly he grabbed my arm, and pulled me in his arms, I had no more resisdents. He tilted my head back and planted a soft kiss on my lips. When I didn't pull back he deepened the kiss, his hands moved from my arms to my waist crushing me to him. My tongue slide across his lip asking for entrance, which he gladly accepted. Thats how we spent several minutes battling for dominace, when I heard Emmett chuckle breaking our kiss. The asswhole!

" ewwww gross ", Emmett said like a two year old

I smiled at him than said " then don't look" and turned invisible including Edward. Then i went back to kissing Edward. I was in heaven.

Bpov

Edward broke the kiss, causing me to go into full on pout mode.

" Bella are we invisible ", he asked shocked.

" Yes "

" Bella! ", he shouted

"Hhmmmm"

" Please make us visible "

" ok " then we shimmered into view

" That was AWSOME! " , Emmett yelled

I smiled slyly, ohhh they would explode when they see my other powers!

" We should all meet at the house ", Charlise stated


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Ok you guys i've read your reviews (thx by the way) and you want Bella to kick some Edward ass! So maybe in later chapters Edward act like a complete ass and gets his kicked if you want that to happen send me some scenarios k. That would be uber helpful! thx again **

**Bye 3 **


	7. Coming Home

Chapter 6

" Coming Home "

Bpov

"OK"

" I'll come with you! ", Edward Commanded

That is going to have to stop! Isabella Volturi doesn't take orders from anybody, but since we just got back toether i'm going to let it slide. I also want to see if he will ride behind me on my bike. I nodded , grabbed his hand and ran towards my bike. Heh Heh!

We got to my bike, I hopped on and started it. I then turned towards Edward and smirked.

" Hop on ", I said still smirking

" Bella let me drive "

My face hardened

" No one, I mean no one drives my bike! ", I said stony faced

" Bella I should drive you might get hurt! "

Nice try, NOT!

" You have two options Edward 1. get on the back of my bike , or 2. run beside me in the woods Choose ", I said my smirk returning

" Option two please ", He said warily

Ha! Ha! Wimp!

" OK "

Epov

I admit it I was scared shit-less well figuratively speaking of Bella, my Bella on a motorcycle. I mean she could fall off or run into somthing, she seemed to have gotten over her clumsiness but i was taking no chances.

SHE! WOULD! NOT! LET! ME! DRIVE!

She is so stubborn! She wanted me to ride sitting behind her, she was being absurd! Ialso admit that I little of my guy pride got in the way.( you know boys and their retarded so called guy pride )Emmett would never let it down if I showed up to the house clutching Bella on the back of her bike!

Apov

OMG! Edward is so stupid could he just swallow his pride and get on the damn bike! Jasper is the same way, and Emmett is the worse. I want to hunt down the man who invented guy pride and beat him with a big stick! Any-who Bella fashion sense has improved greatly, we should go shopping asap ( to those who do not know that means " as soon as possible" ). I can already see it, yes new dresses, pants, shorts, shirts, skirts, and accessories! I'm so glad to have my best friend back!

Empov

Yay! Bella is back and she is HOT! know wait she is not hot she is FRICKIN SEXY! If I wasn't married and that she was in love with my brother I would............ before i could finish that thought I heard a loud growl down stairs! Oops Ed-wardo is home!

_" Sorry, Eddie but it's true! " _

Espov

My daughter is home, ohhh how i missed that silly human. Well... she is not so human anymore is she, poor dear can never catch a break. I'm just happy she is home life wasn't the same. No one was happy even my slightly ( not slightly but Esme is a nice loving mother! ) hateful daughter missed her. I was disturbed from my train of thought by a loud growl and a crash! What in the Zeus is going on! ( just read The Percy Jackson series again!)

Bpov

The Cullen's house was as beautiful as I rememberit. So, as we were walking into the house when out of nowhere Edward starts growling like crazy! I cock my eyebrow up looking at him like he was crazy or maybe he is? Hey, he has been gone for awhile, I don't know my be he has gone off the deep end and he is growling at his little friend. (Giggle uncontrollably )

" Edward who are you growling at ? ", I said talking very slowly

That when he attacked Emmett who was coming down the stairs!

" Edward! "

I ran at vampire speed picked up Edward and threw him across the room. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DUDES PROBLEM! I mean if I didn't love him his ass would be grass!( oh how very corny of me!) Now everybody was down stairs watching us.

" What is your problem! ", I screeched in his ear

When he gave me the very intelligent response i the for of a growl, I turned to Emmett to see if he was OK.

" Why did he attack you? ", I asked

He look at me sheepishly.

" I might of thought some rather explicit thoughts about you and your body. ", He said with no shame what so every!

I couldn't help it, it was to much! I fell to the ground laughing so hard rainbow tears fell from my face. Taste the rainbow bitches! It was kind of sweet tho him being all jealous, but the whole attacking Emmett was not.

" Edward-gasp-need-gasp-to-gasp-calm-gasp-down-gasp-it's sweet little-gasp-Emmett ", I said trying to control my laughter

" You think I'm little? ", was Emmetts response

" Edward apologize Emmett meant no harm and you no it. He is just his little perverted self, his comment mean to me as much as when my gay friend Steve ( sorry if your name is Steve and you are not gay) comments on my butt! "

" I'm not gay! ", Emmett shouted

" Never said you were Emmie-Bear I love you and all your awesomeness


	8. AN

**Authors Note**

**Ok you guys i've read your reviews (thx by the way) and you want Bella to kick some Edward ass! So maybe in later chapters Edward act like a complete ass and gets his kicked if you want that to happen send me some scenarios k. That would be uber helpful! thx again **

**Bye 3 **


End file.
